comicadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
The Dolls
Retired DC OCs The Dolls is a new twin based superhero team, that deals with mostly street-level or odd-ball crimes. The girl is known for her mood swings, and the boy is known for his emotionally distant and logical reactions, though each are highly over-protective of the other. Kol & Phyre Schlusser may vaguely resemble some twins on missing children photos on milk cartons in a vague way, but it has been years. Currently, Kol has obtained employment at Starrware Industries in their new cybernetics division, and Phyre mostly just designs Steampunk/Goth styled clothes and causes mischief. The Puppet Twins were minions to The Dollmaker. They were missed in the roundup made by Supergirl when she arrested Dollmaker after he kidnapped Cat Grant. Since then, the Super Family brought them in and placed them under the guardianship of Clark Kent ironically enough. Background Kol and Phyre Schlusser were born as twins, Phyre only a few minutes as they say after her big brother. They were very close as children, always seeming to finish each other sentences, though never in the same tone the other one started. Kol was always more calm and collected than the hyper and easily stressed out Phyre. In middle school, the two began to get their own friends. Phyre became very girly, getting into drama, make-up, clothing, and of course boys! Kol on the other hand was into computers and building crazy science projects or trying to make little robots work with his other friends. Though the two looked alike, they could not have been more different. In their Freshmen year of high school, Phyre was a major member of the drama club. Though she didn't get a lot of acting parts, she already managed to become head of costume design, hair, and make-up. She taught even her seniors how to do things, and was considered one of the prettiest Freshmen. Her brother on the other hand was taking computer classes and a robotics class. He was taking AP classes already, and refusing to make plans to graduate at sixteen to go to college early, so he could stay with his sister. He did not have many friends, the few he had really looked up to him and he was popular with the teachers. It is toward their sixteenth birthday that Dollmaker took a fine interest in Kol and his potential. It is what helped mark Kol and Phyre as the first children Dollmaker would kidnap though they were older than his usual tastes. They were taken away when Phyre stayed late after school, with Kol waiting for her. They were walking home in the dark when the Dollmaker came for them. Months went by with pain and terror, before the programming took over. Dollmaker made errors with them, as they were nearly his first batch. But he learned to tap into Kols knowledge and began to use him as his assistant, and having Phyre around kept Kol attentive to his duties to protect her from harm. In either case, Phyre helped in her own way in controlling other children Dollmaker obtained and converted over the on-going years. Kol actually worked on the side-project of tampering with Phyre's and his own cybernetics for his own version of improvements, under Dollmaker's approval or disapproval. Because of Phyre's wishes, he worked to make them appear more human and beautiful, making sure they remain appearing like twins. Phyre was also permitted to begin her own hobbies, fixing hers and Kol's hair, as well as making their clothes. She handled their make-up, her brother putting up with it to please her. Dollmaker gave them unusual independence compared to his other creations, so that they would be more operational for his needs, but he always kept a close eye on them. Later, Phyre and Kol were in progress of setting up a new and improved lab when the Dollmaker had kidnapped Cat Grant. That was when Dollmaker was arrested by Supergirl and taken away to Arkham City to be with his father and work out his 'issues'. This left the twins at loose ends. Dollmaker called them the Puppet Twins, and they did not know what to do without their Puppet Master. However, they refused to just die. So instead they began to make plans to break Dollmaker out and continue his work. Personality Kol Kol is protective of his little sister (by a few minutes as they say). He is more naturally cool and collective, and not prone to moments of drama that many teenagers are. He has always retreated even before his alterations from emotionally intense scenes, and would become quiet and non-reactive. He was the brain, the thinker, the planner, the computer expert, and the one that made things happen. While his sister dreamed, he made things a reality. Be it a lemonade stand to a master plan, Kol took care of the littlest of details for his sister. Though Kol can seem geeky at times, he is actually the type to smoke a cigarette and discuss the deterioration of society. He dresses the way he does to please his sister, not because he cares or he thinks clothes make a statement. He is definitely the higher thinker type then the type to go with the fabs. Kol also can often display a sharp wit, bitter humor, and a bit of a sadistic side when he is crossed or perhaps more so his sister is crossed. Phyre Phyre has always been needy, wanting her brother's attention, and she used to love being the center of attention before her transformation. Clothing, boys, make-up, they were all a passion of hers. She went from wanting to be an actress to wanting to be a make-up artist, to even a studio hair stylist. She still expresses herself through designing clothing for her and her brother, doing their make-up, and adjusting her own behaviors to help compliment her brother's as he now does for her as well. More than Kol, Phyre is lonely. She craves attention not so much for nothing, but to prove she exists. It is not the fact she is a cyborg now that frightens her, but the thought that humans will not want to reach out and touch her, or acknowledge her. Rejection is her greatest fear now. It is one her brother strives hard to protect her from. While Phyre may be the emotional weak one in many ways, she is also the bravest when it comes to trying something new, or changing her way of thinking. Basically, while easily influenced, she also has the biggest heart. While her brother is more sarcastic, she is prone to sudden displays of sharp emotions. While Phyre is not a drama queen, she definitely sees herself as playing an important part in the stage of her life. However, she knows she has to earn it, otherwise she will be benched! She really does not want to be hated, but her hot/cold personality can be deadly and cruel at times as her care under the Dollmaker long twisted her toward darker aspects. Still, Phyre is the type to sing a crying child to sleep, while Kol is more the type to ignore it. She is also more creative in her solution to 'problems', and spontaneous. Logs 2012 Logs *(DP: 2012-09-15 - Missing Children) *2012-09-17 - Right or Wrong - Conner meets a strange young man in a playground. The two discuss the rights and wrongs of kidnapping. (DP: 2012-09-17 - Yet One More Child) *(DP: 2012-09-18 - Welfare Child) *2012-10-02 - Valley of the Dolls - The Super Family search for and find the missing children - and the Puppet Twins! (DP: 2012-10-08 - The Road Home) *2012-10-30 - Steering Right - Kol shows up for an impromptu interview, and gets more than he ever expects. *2012-12-28 - The Dolls - The Dolls come to be before Captain Marvel, and Kol has absolutely no say as per usual. *2012-12-29 - The Eggman Cometh: Terror in the Tunnel - Kenzie and The Dolls experience a subway bombing. (IT: 2012-12-30 - Terror in the Tunnel & TV: 2012-12-30 - Terror in the Tunnel) 2013 Logs *2013-01-31 - She's Prettier Than Supergirl! - The Dolls are in Gotham City and get to meet their first (not exactly) heroine! *2013-02-01 - Mister, Please Be Good To Me - The Dolls are caught by Gordon doing not so good, and Clark ends up getting called to claim them. *2013-03-05 - Children of the Corn - At a convention, two unlikely groups meet. *2013-03-09 - Cutscene: Just Like Fight Club - Kol gets a clean record, but at what cost? *2013-03-10 - Night at the Museum - Stopping for a visit at the Stonechat Museum, at least Kol is really there to see Kendra. *2013-03-14 - Raging Bull - In the ring of life, Kendra and Helena like to show each other just how tough the are. It takes Kol and Oracle to break them up before Kol finally gets his 'this is not a date' with Kendra. Our Lives Before |} Kol & Phyre Schlusser were twin high school students in Gotham City. Their dad is a Detective in the GCPD, and their mom was mostly stay-at-home. Whey went missing a little before their sixteenth birthday. Afterwards, their parents marriage fell apart and their dad became known as a drunk and broken cop. Image:Gift_togami_byakuya_by_irisieren.jpg|Kol with Glasses Image:BLONDE_by_xxxToxicSunshine.jpg|Close-up of Phyre Category:DC Original Category:DC Hero Category:Metropolis Category:DC Retired